My Enemy, My Love
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: Remus J. Lupin comes back after the 2nd war to be the DADA teacher once again. But new emotions come for an old enemy. What will Remus do?
1. Back to School

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to JK Rowling

Note: Short chapter. Sorry

Chapter One- Back To School

Remus J. Lupin was heading back to school. Since the Dark Lord had been vanquished by Harry Potter and the werewolf laws repelled, Remus could now find work. Because of many teachers getting killed or retiring, the new Headmaster Harry Potter ask Remus if he would take back up the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Hermione took the newly position of Transfiguration teacher, and her husband Ron was working to be the youngest Minister ever. Ginny was the new Divination teacher. Harry and Ginny were expecting their first child, a boy.

Remus made his way up the hill to Hogwarts. He liked walking better than riding. _To think I will be working with Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Oh and Snape. _As he came over the hill Snape drifted in to his mind. _Why? _

He tried to push it out of his mind, but it came back. He had always know he was gay, but SEVERUS! He would also have to be crazy. Severus hated him and he wasn't to fond on Severus ether. As he came over the last hill he saw Hogwarts gleaming like gold. _Home._


	2. The Realization

Chapter Two- The Realization

As Remus came through the door he saw his welcoming committee. Harry was dressed in dark red robes. A very fat Ginny waddle at his side Harry. Ron had a arm around Hermione. She also look a bit chubby. There was also Neville Longbottom with his arm around his soon to be bride Luna Lovegood. "Welcome. It is good to see you, Lupin." After all these years they still would not call Remus by his first name. Ginny came up and hugged him.

"It looks like you have been eat too many chocolate frogs." Remus said with a grin. Ginny put her hands on her hip and said with a smile.

"You try to keep you figure with another person inside you."

Ron shook his hand, but something made his head turn. At the door to the dungeons, there stood a man all in black. His hair perfectly pushed back. A slick smile on his lips. Then Severus turned, opened the door and disappeared in to the inky black, shutting it behind him. Remus shook his head and came back to reality. Harry was talking to him.

"…and you know where your room is?"

"Uh…yes I do. Same as last time."

"Good. We want you to have dinner with us in our room. In your honor. Ron and Hermione will be there. And Neville and Luna too"

"Sure." That is all Remus could muster. As soon as he was safely in his room. He finally admitted to himself, He was falling for Severus. He was head over heals in love with the potion master.


	3. The Kiss

Chapter Three- The Kiss

Remus had been working at Hogwarts for two months now. He had hardly seen Severus. When Remus needed his wolfs bane, Severus would send a Gryffindor. Remus wanted to Severus, to be near him. He would only see him in the Great Hall for meals. Setting between Hermione and Harry.

After the war Harry had found a way to being Dumbledore back, but not fully. Dumbledore explained why her wanted Snape the kill him. Only Harry, Dumbledore, and Snape know the truth.

Remus was setting at his desk, marking papers, when a knock came. Remus was sure is was a student delivering his next wolfsbane. He got up and went to the door and unlooked it and opened the door. But it wasn't a student. Severus Snape waltzed in. He had Remus' potion in one hand and the other behind. Being this close to Severus was dangerous. He moved his lips wetting them. Remus couldn't stop himself. He lunged at Severus, covering his mouth was his. He slipped his tongue past Severus' lips. Severus' tongue played with Remus'. Severus finally got his sense back. Pushing back Remus and wiping his mouth.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry." Remus said with a bright red blush. He took his potion and exited to his office. Severus did the same and left for his office.


	4. Severus' Side

Chapter Four- Severus' Side

Severus had known since forever that he was gay. It was only when he was 20 that he started dating men. He never had a serious relationship. He never wanted one. He usually went out with him twice, fucked and that was it. When he got back his job at Hogwarts he left his urges at home. Then when he heard that Lupin was coming back to resume teaching, he wanted the jump off a cliff. But that is all he could think of, Lupin or rather Remus. When he ate, slept, dressed it was Remus.

Severus found out when Remus was coming. He snuck up to the Great Hall to see if he could spot Remus. Remus was shaking hands so Severus could get a good look at Remus. His hair was more silver than brown. His face had rather aged, but still childish. Severus could not tell by his clothes if he had a good figure. A shiver ran up Severus' spine. Remus' lips were bright pink. Severus could almost feel his lips on Remus'. He shook his head, then her notice Remus looking at him. Severus then turned and exited to the dungeons.

Now as he stood outside Remus class, still feeling the kiss on his lips. He gently touched his lips. He than ran down to his room. Setting on the edge of his bed he though. _Remus does feel the same way. _

Over the next couple days Severus avoided Remus. Eating in his room. Never going you to the next leave, unless summoned. He was working at his desk when a third year Slytherin girl came into his class. "Sir? Professor Lupin wants some more wolfsbane. And her wants you to take it to him."

"Ok." Severus barked sending the girl packing. _What I am going to do. He wants ME to deliver it. _Severus set to work brewing the potions. It took a week to brew it. In that time he was able to change his appearance. He bought new robes. Got a hair cut. At the end of the week he was ready for whatever Remus would throw at him. He went up to Remus' class, trying not to look excited. As he reached the door, he thought, _Here it goes, _and opened the door.


	5. The Long Awaited Night

Chapter Five- The Long Awaited Night

Remus heard the door open but he kept his eyes on the papers he was marking. When he saw Severus' black robes in front of him he put his eyes up slowly. Severus had new robes, recently cut his hair, and wore a slight smile.

"Here's your potion." Severus said as he handed Remus the bottle of gray liquid.

Remus opened his desk drawer and pulled out an almost fill bottle of wolfsbane. "I already have it." Severus put two and two together. "I thought if you were the person I thought you were you would make more and come running." Remus had walked to the edge of his desk and was lightly sitting in the corner. "But if you weren't you would have told that girl to come back and tell me that I had some all already."

Severus got a coy smile on his face. He sat the bottle down and leaned on the desk. "Well I guess you thought right."

He moved towards Remus. Remus stood up straight, his pants getting tighter. Severus leaped at Remus just as Remus had done. Severus' mouth covered Remus'. There tongues mix together becoming one. Severus hands did some walking. They travel up Remus' jacket, unbuttoning it. Remus finally parted their lips for air. He caught Severus' hand and took him to his room. Severus closed and looked the door. Remus tried to undo Severus' jacket, but Severus pushed him away.

"No. I am the master here." He pushed Remus down on the bed. Severus' hand went straight for Remus' buttons. He undid them with lighting speed. Opening Remus jacket he could see all of Remus' scars. Remus looked away in shame. He hated his scares. Severus took of his jacket just as fast, reviling his own scars. He then straddled Remus. Severus began tracing one of Remus' scars, a long one that went from Remus' navel to his right nipple. Severus bent down and replaced his finger with his tongue. Remus arched his back in pleasure. Severus traced from the navel to the nipple. He then took the Remus' nipple in his mouth, swirling it around in his mouth. Remus put his hands in Severus hair. Severus left Remus' nipple and went to his pants. Severus undid Remus' belt, throwing it into the growing pile of clothes. Severus undid Remus' pant and slid them off. He then went for the boxers, sliding them off. Remus' cock stood at attention. Severus licked his lips. He slid off of Remus' bending down on his knees. Remus sat up.

_Oh god Severus is on his knees, in front of me._ Severus opened Remus legs. When he rubed to inside of Remus' thigh Remus let out a little squeak. Severus looked at him, a smile on his face. "You're going to love this." Severus put Remus' cock all in his mouth. Remus screamed as Severus lapped at the liquid. Remus shoved his hands into Severus' hair. Severus sucked not wanting to lose a drop. Remus felt as he was reaching his peak. Severus' name came from his mouth, and he came into Severus' mouth. Severus licked it all up and then pulled his mouth form Remus' cock. Severus got up wiping his mouth.

"Turn over." Severus said not as hash as he usually talked. Remus moved up on the bed. Remus also turned over the expose his ass. Severus retrieved his wand and slid off his pant and boxers, his cock throbbing. Severus hopped on the bed, putting his legs between Remus'. "How long has it been?" Severus said and whispered a spell and a pile of gel appeared.

"Long time." Remus replied.

"OK." Severus was done applying the gel. "Grab some thing. I'll go slow." As Remus braced himself, Severus got into position. He pushed in, Remus let out a scream of pleasure and pain. Severus put his hand on Remus' back to let him know that he was sorry. Severus slowly pulled out half way then in again, slowly. Remus soon got used to it, and wanted more. Severus would go deeper and fasted when Remus told him. Severus could feel himself coming, he grinded harder and deeper. Severus this time yield Remus' name. As he fell and was spent, he put one hand on the bed to steady him. He pulled out and pulled up beside Remus. He nudged Remus to turn over so that Severus could spoon him. Remus moved and pulled the covers over them. Severus nuzzled up to Remus'. And with a sigh form both of them they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. A VERY Merry Christmas

Note: This chapter contains bondage and spanking. Enjoy ;)

Chapter Six- A VERY Merry Christmas

Over the next four weeks Remus was the happiest he had ever been. He started saving his money for Severus' Christmas gift.

The next day after their "first" time, Remus had rolled over. "Severus?" Severus stirred.

"What?" His voice was harsh and horse.

"What do you think about bondage?"

Severus' popped open, a smile creeping from end to end. "I don't want it done to me, but I don't mind doing it. Although…" He paused as he started to rub Remus arm. "I'm not good at torture, I'm to gentle."

It was nearing Christmas and most of the staff and students were leaving. Some stayed though. Remus thought that him and Severus were going to stay. But the day when classes were letting out, as Remus was planning their time together, Severus bust in yelling "Lupin!" He still called Remus, Lupin in public. Severus shut the door and rephrased his last comment. "Remus." He said in a much nicer tone. "You're coming with me to Spinner's End with me, for Christmas." All Remus could do was nod. "Good. Meet me in my room tomorrow, we're going by floo." Then he added with a grin. "It's mush quicker." and closed the door.

Remus was ecstatic. Alone with Severus was a dream come true. Remus went straight to packing. He put all his clothes in a suit case. He then picked up Severus' gift, which he had saved up for, for three months. It was a pair of leather embossed hand cuffs, with silver writing that said Property of Severus Snape. He also got a paddle with snake on it. So when Remus would get 'punished' it would leave a snake imprint. Remus packed it at the bottom. _I hope he likes it._

Tomorrow was Christmas day. Severus usually opened his presents, which was usually just his Christmas bonus check, on Christmas day. But Remus had convinced Severus to do it on the eve. Remus got more presents than Severus. He got a new blue cardigan form Harry and Ginny. A quill pen set from Ron and Hermione. And a 'Who's Who Among Wizards' book, with Remus' name, from Neville and Luna.

Severus than threw a box at Remus. Severus wasn't the most romantic man on the earth. When Remus told Severus he loved him with words. Severus would tell him with actions. Remus opened to box. The boxed held all sorts of chocolates. Remus eyes lit up. He all most forgot Severus' gift. He picked up the rather heavy box and threw it to Severus. Severus looked at the box then to Remus, mouthing 'For me?' Remus nodded and popped a chocolate in his mouth. Severus opened the box, a slightly evil grin crossing his lips. Then he took out the cuffs, first examining then, reading them. He then took out the paddle. Severus swung the cuffs around his index finger, eyeing Remus.

"Well I guess we'll have to try these out." Was all that Severus said. Remus put down his box and ran over to Severus with is hands out in front. Severus slapped the cuffs on Remus snugly but not to tight. Severus picked up the paddle and headed to the bed room with Remus right behind him. As they walked into the bed room Severus closed the door. With a quick gesture Severus wand was out and with a flick Remus felt that he was being lifted up, his arms above him. Then he was set on the hook on the door. The spell was lifted and Remus now felt all his weight.

"Ouch." Remus yelled, the cuffs digging in but not to bad.

"It wont be long. I promise." Severus cupped Remus' cheek and gently kissed him. Severus quickly went to Remus' pants and undid them. He slid off the pants and boxers and plied them over by the bed. Severus flicked he wand and Remus shirt ripped off of him and mended on the floor. Another flick and Remus was flipped over. Remus gritted his teeth at the pain. Severus put a hand on Remus back to let him know he was sorry.

Then WAM! Severus hit Remus' ass. "Well look at that." Severus had just found at that the paddle had left a snake on Remus ass. Severus turned the paddle over and whacked Remus ass again. After bout five minutes the paddling stopped. Remus felt himself being lifted up and sat on the bed. Severus quickly unlocked the cuffs. Remus laid on his side, exhausted and sore. Severus lifted him up off the covers and set him on the nice cool bed, then covering him up. Severus quickly undressed and got in to bed, facing Remus. As Remus slipped into sleep, he said, "Merry Christmas."

And there was a faint reply. "A VARY Merry Christmas." Then a hand crested Remus' cheek and then nothing.


	7. Pain and Joy

Note: Rape happens.

Chapter Seven- Pain and Joy

When they returned five days later, they got the good news. Ginny had given birth to a baby boy, named James, in honor of his grandfather. But the baby was none to healthy, so he had to stay at St Mungo's and Ginny stayed too. Harry came back just to get a replacement and then headed back.

The new teacher was young, about 25. Tall, slim, with black hair down to his shoulders, and his eyes were of cobalt blue, dark and evil. Really was just a kid.

The next couple of months seemed like torture. Every time Remus went to go see Severus the new teacher, Alex Mare, would be there talking to Severus or having tea. Remus knew he was no handsome, young man. Remus even thought Severus might even cheat on him. He couldn't blame Severus, even thought Severus was a bit older than him he looked better. And Alex was kind a cute…ok he was hot. Remus thought that Severus might not want him anymore. Their sex life had gone down the toilet since they got back. Remus decided to confront Severus.

Remus knocked on Severus door, even though it was open.

"Come in." The potions master's voice rang. Severus was working on a potion and his room was a mess.

"Uhm…Severus I want to asked you some thing."

"What?" Severus looked up from his work.

"Well…are you sleeping with Alex?" Remus blurted out. Severus busted out laughing. "Well?"

"That is the stupidest question." Severus was still laughing.

"Is it?" Remus asked more serious.

The smile left Severus' face. "You question our trust. Why should I even talk to you?" Severus went back to his work.

"So it is." Severus didn't answer. "Fine it is over." Remus ran from the room crying. When he reached his room he slammed the door. Then he jumped on his bed. After a while there was a knock. Remus thought it was Severus coming to tell him everything was ok. Remus went to the door and opened it.

There was a wand pointing right at him and at the other end was Alex. Remus felt a stunning spell come over him. Alex walked in and closed the door with his want still pointing at Remus. Alex was eyeing him with his clod cobalt eyes, which seemed even more evil. With a flick of the wand Remus hands were in front of him. Alex slapped cuffs on him. They were Severus' cuffs. Remus let out a slight scream, as Alex pushed them down so they were cutting into his wrists. The stunning spell dissipated and Remus was pushed on to the bed. A flick and Remus was lying on his back and the cuffs were melded to the headboard. Alex did a half cercal around Remus. "Severus said he would never touch me. Well maybe he won't touch anything I fucked." Then he began tearing Remus' clothes off, until they were just a pile of rags. "Now have you ever had preparation?" Alex asked in a cool voice. Remus didn't answer. Alex got out a makeshift cat of three tails. One had a nail; one a shard of glass; and the other had a hook. He began whipping Remus, the hook going the deepest. Then he stopped. "Now answer me. Have you ever had preparation?"

"No." Remus let out.

"Well my little friend and I are going to have to help you with that." With that Alex dug in to his pocket and pulled a three-studded diamond ring. Remus knew what was going to happen and he didn't even have time to prepare. Alex shoved his finger and the ring deep in Remus. Remus let out a blood-curdling scream. "Oh that's right you need a gag." Alex tied a whit rag around his mouth. Alex then went back to Remus' ass and dove in again. Remus screams were now muffled. Alex pushed in and turned his finger around. Remus no longer screamed, he just cried. Alex removed his finger. Wiping it on a towel in his pocket. "Ok now the fun begins. Ok." He started the remove his pants. "Lube or no lube." He chuckled as if was some great joke. Remus tried to say 'Stop it please' but it didn't sound like anything other than a muffled mess. "Yes I think so too. No lube." He positioned himself and thrust in. Remus let out another muffled scream. After about ten minutes of rape, Alex pulled out and did a cleaning spell on both of them. He pulled up his pants and grabbed his whip. Remus thought he was going to leave. But Alex began wailing on him again. Whipping all over Remus back, then it stopped. Alex brought out his wand and said some words and it transformed in to brander. It was a snake the same snake that was on the paddle but this one was ready to attack. The siring pain filed Remus back. "Now…" Alex said as the transformed the wand back. "Severus won't want you ever again." He let out a malevolence laugh and walked over to a table. "Well I better give you your wolfsbane or you might be sick" He walked over to Remus and pored the potion on his back. Remus scream out with pain. The potion was bubbling and steaming on his back. Then Alex walked out of the room closing the door. Remus heard him said a locking spell and then all was quite.

Remus strained to listen, trying to hear things. His sweat was mixing in with his wounds making them sting. After about six hour as the sun was going down he heard his classroom door open and foot steps on the stairs. Then "Remus?" It was Severus. Remus couldn't talk but he was close enough to the edge of the bed. He kicked over a pot he had left on the floor. "Remus!" Then bang the door fell over and Severus walked in.

Severus turned to look at Remus and nearly fell down. Remus was covered in blood! Severus ran to him. His cuffs were around Remus' hands. They were cutting into Remus hands. Severus took out his wand pointed at the cuffs. The cuffs exploded. Severus helped Remus to the side of the bed. He then noticed the snake on Remus back. It looked like one he had seen before. _Alex. _Remus collapsed in his arms. "Remus? Remus. Look at me. Look." Remus put his head up. "Who did this?"

"Alex." Remus voiced hoarsely.

_I knew it, that asshole did this to Remus. _"Remus can you stand?" Remus tried to stand up and all most fell, but Severus caught him. "Remus don't worry I got you." Remus stood this time. Severus had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He hugged Remus' head. "I'm sorry. I love you." Then he gently kissed Remus as if trying to kiss away to pain.

(I'm sorry to end it like this but there is too much drama in this chapter. I'll get to nex chapter up soon.)


	8. Paid Back's

Chapter Eight- Paid Back's a Bitch

Severus and Remus were on their way down to the hospital wing. Severus had found an old flannel shirt and a pair of lose pants. Remus had a hard time walking luckily they hadn't meet any one in the halls, they were all down in the Great Hall. Problem was that they had to cross a hall that was a bit down form the great hall and if no one was in them hall he would be scott free. As they passed the hall there were people in the hall. Harry was back and so was Ginny holding a bundle. Harry was shaking Alex's hand. Severus could not stand it. The ass hole had to pay. Severus left Remus at the end of the hall. "Severus?" Remus called after him but Severus didn't her him.

"Thank you Alex it is great that you were here when we need you." Harry was thanking Alex. Alex saw Severus coming.

"Well hello Severus." Alex said with innocence in his cold eyes. Severus punch Alex square in the nose. Alex went down. Severus got on top of him and started pummeling Alex.

"Severus!" Harry was trying to get Severus off Alex. "Ron help me!" It took both Ron and Harry to get Severus off of the blood pulp that was Alex. Hermione and Ginny went to Alex.

"Get Madam Black. Quick!" Hermione said and she took out her wand. The students in the hall were crowding the door way. "Severus!" Hermione looked sternly him. "What is right with you? What has Alex ever done to you."

"Nothing." Severus pushed Harry and Ron off of him. "Not me. Remus." Severus turned around. Remus was practically crawling on the walls. Remus almost fell but Severus caught him but touching his back. The almost unconscious Remus let out a scream. Whispering to Remus, "I'm so sorry." A vile laugh rung through the hall. Severus looked back to see a fully recovered Alex standing up.

"Do you like my handy work, Severus?" Alex was now circling the pair. Severus gave him enraged look. "I, myself, thought to wolfsbane was a nice touch." About that time Madame Black came running.

"Where is the patient?" She asked looking around.

"Here." Severus pointed at Remus.

"But he looks fine." She looked as Remus' face. "Maybe a little flush but not in too folly bad condition."

"Remus I'm going to remove your shirt." Severus said loudly. Remus nodded and braced. Severus then pulled Remus' arms out on the garment, but the worst was yet to come. Severus began pilling the shirt off. Remus let of a couple of little cries, to that Alex smiled from ear to ear. When it was done everyone gasped. The potion did do its work. Remus back was raw and bloody, skin was literally pilling off. Alex let out another wicked laugh. Severus could not stand it this time. He left Remus and pushed Alex up against the wall. "Shut up!"

Being coy "Oh I thought you would never touch me Sev?"

"I wouldn't but you've forced me to." Severus had Alex against the wall. "At first I just hated but now I just want to kill you." Severus had Alex by the collar of the his shirt. "I hate you even more for what you did." Severus smiled. "This might make you very happy." Severus let go of Alex with one hand. "Remus you might want to stay awake for this." Remus nodded but still closed his eyes. "Everyone I have an announcement to make." Severus looked at all the people in the hall and cleared his throat so everyone could here him. "I, Severus Snape, am in love with Remus Lupin." Everyone gasped. Some of the Slytherins fainted. Severus looked back at Alex. Alex had a look of sheer unbelief.

"But how?" Alex choked out. "I…I fucked him."

"Yes but want ever do to him will make me love him more. I love him and that is it." Severus took one more good look at Remus. Remus had a smile on his face.

"I'll kill him!" Alex shoved Severus out of the way. Alex took out his wand. "Ava…" Before he could end his spell, Severus took his arm and broke it, kneed him the stomach and pushed him to the ground. As Alex was writhing in pain Severus took Alex wand and broke it in to four separate pieces. Throwing it down Severus took out his own wand and put a binding spell on Alex. Severus then went back to Remus and picked him up gently and not touching his back. Madame Black led the way to the hospital wing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Remus woke five days later he felt that the full moon had passed. "You slept the hole time." Severus answered as if reading his mind. Remus turned his head. Severus was setting on a bed across from him.

"I did? Did I turn?" Severus nodded his head. "Thank you Severus." Remus closed his eyes.

"For what?" The potion master asked.

"For both." Then Remus slipped back into sleep.

(Just to let you all that don't get it. The 'both' Remus refers to it when Severus told him that he loves Remus and that Severus tells everyone that he loves Remus.)


End file.
